Orthopedic implants are increasingly being used to treat degenerative diseases and other conditions that affect hip, knee, shoulder and other joint function. One prevalent use of orthopedic implants is for hip replacement surgeries. The hip joint is made up of the spherical head of the femur and the cup-shaped acetabulum of the pelvis. For replacement of the hip joint, a stem is inserted into the femur. On the proximal end of the stem, a ball replicates the spherical head of the femur. A cup is implanted into the pelvis to replicate the acetabulum. The cup is often made of a shell that is implanted into the pelvis and a liner that sits within the interior of the shell and provides a bearing surface for the ball.